MP3 Challenge
by hevaann
Summary: 7 songfics for House/Wilson. Everyone else seems to be doing it and i caught the bug :D let me know if they are any good SOME SLASH


_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…._

_This should be fun :D (Please feel free to join in)_

_As always I do not own House M.D. If I did I would be richer. This I am certain of._

_I also don't own any of the songs. And yes I know my music tastes are random…_

**Beat It – Michael Jackson**

House banged on Wilson's door for the third time. The oncologist remained silent behind the wood.

"Damn it Wilson, open the bloody door!"

"Go away House!"

"No, you've got to let me in; it's rude to leave a cripple outside"

"I said beat it House!"

There came the sound of flickering metal and the door swung open, a rather bedraggled paperclip in House's hand.

"I ordered pizza"

Wilson seemed shocked at House's kind reaction to the fact that one of his 'cancer kiddies' had died that morning.

He went to take the pizza from House, surprise at the other man's generosity plastered all over his face.

"Oh don't worry Jimmy…" House smirked "I used your credit card"

**Same Old Brand New You – A1**

Wilson would like to think that without the pain House may have been an ordinary kind hearted person, but when he thought back to before the operation that had altered his friend's life, he realised that some things never change.

"What are you thinking about?" House asked, running his fingers through Wilson's hair as the younger man lay in his lap.

"Just how you've changed, but not really changed at all"

"That made complete sense!"

"Yeah I know" Wilson murmured, beginning to drift off to sleep.

House leant down and kissed the oncologist's forehead, catching Wilson off guard as he simultaneously prodded him with his cane.

"I'm the same old brand new me!" He laughed.

**Favourite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl) – Haircut 100**

"House!"

Wilson's voice rang out through the flat.

House ignored him.

"House! Where is my shirt? You know – the blue one?"

House still ignored him.

"House!"

"For goodness sake Wilson it's a shirt! You probably put it in the wash and forgot, I swear if you get any more domestic we'll have to get married"

Wilson rolled his eyes "I will try not to get nightmares from that thought" He said as he wandered back into his bedroom.

Later that night House pulled something out from under his pillow and inhaled its scent.

It was House's Favourite shirt too.

**When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating**

House watched as Wilson explained to yet another pair of parents that their child was not going to make it.

When the oncologist walked out of the room, House fell into step with him.

"I feel like a sarcastic comment is expected of me"

"Go on then" Wilson sighed.

House opened his mouth, and then closed it. He reached for the younger Doctor's hand, squeezed it gently, and hastily let go before anyone could have noticed.

Yes, there was no doubt, thought Wilson, that sometimes House said it best when he said nothing at all

**Right Kind of Wrong – Leann Rimes**

He pressed into the older doctor, desperately trying to touch every inch of his skin to the other's.

He rolled his tongue around in House's mouth and clutched at his shoulders feeling as beneath him the diagnosticians pulse sped up.

Then Wilson was flipped over and stroked, then rubbed then flung into abandonment.

He knew the next day there would be no mention of these events, and things would go on as before. And the time before that. And the time before that.

But in the here and now they were in no doubt that this was the right kind of wrong.

**I Don't Wanna Talk About Love – Nanci Griffith**

They talked about monster trucks and patients.

They talked about late night drinking and Cuddy's breasts.

They talked about Wilson's ex-wives and House's addictions.

But even late at night, wrapped up in each other, breathing in time with one another, they never talked about love.

Love had a voice of its own.

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart – Elton John and Kikki Dee**

House pinched another chip off of Wilson's plate. The oncologist wandered why he hadn't just bought him a plate of his own.

Oh yes, he thought sarcastically, House didn't want his own chips, he probably didn't even want chips, but because they were Wilson's he had to have them.

Wilson pushed his plate towards House and just raised his eyebrows. House looked down at the plate and lost interest.

"I knew it! You only knick things 'cause their mine!"

"Like Your heart you mean?" Retorted House sarcastically "Oh Wilson! Wislon!" He moaned loudly so that all the staff could hear.

Wilson just shook his head and left the cafeteria. When he was safely in the elevator he allowed himself to think again

_You can _have _my heart House. Just don't break it. _


End file.
